1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence bottom shield for use in connection with lawn care. The fence bottom shield has particular utility in connection with preventing grass and weeds from growing up through the links or low openings in a fence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fence bottom shields are desirable for preventing grass and weeds from growing up through the links or low openings in a fence. Fences are a common feature of landscaping. Unfortunately, cutting grass and other vegetation that grows at the base of fences can be difficult because the fence impedes lawnmowers and has a tendency to cut and break the line of line trimmers. Fence bottom shields overcome these difficulties by preventing the growth of vegetation at the base of fences and by covering the lower end of the fence so that the line of a line trimmer is not broken by contact with the fence.
The use of vegetation barriers for fencing is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,866 to Kinnison discloses a vegetation barrier for fencing. However, the Kinnison '866 patent does not have end tabs, and has further drawbacks of lacking a provision for linking together multiple vegetation barriers for fencing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,472 to Johnson discloses a vegetation blocking fence edging assembly that inhibits the growth of vegetation. However, the Johnson '472 patent does not have a tab receiving slot, and additionally does not have screws that pass through the fence to which it is attached.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,783 to Fisk et al. discloses a chain link fence edging and trimming attachment that allows a line trimmer to cut grass up to a fence without consuming excess line. However, the Fisk et al. '783 patent does not have end tabs, and cannot be connected to another chain link fence edging and trimming attachment.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,890 to Blackburn discloses a fence border guard that blocks the open areas below a wire fence. However, the Blackburn '980 patent does not have end tabs, and also does not have a provision for linking together multiple fence border guards.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,388 to Cobler discloses a fence protector that restricts the growth of grass, weeds, and the like directly adjacent to or beneath a fence line. However, the Cobler '388 patent does not have end tabs, and further lacks a tab receiving slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,624 to Niemann discloses a fence guard that restricts the growth of grass, weeds, and the like directly adjacent to or beneath a fence. However, the Niemann '624 patent does not have screws, and has the additional deficiency of lacking end tabs.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,780 to Cowles et al. discloses a fence border that eliminates the need for trimming grass under a fence and passage of animals under a fence. However, the Cowles et al. '780 patent does not have screws, and further lacks a provision for linking together multiple fence borders.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 413,397 to Benjamin discloses a fence vegetation barrier that restricts the growth of grass, weeds, and the like directly adjacent to or beneath a fence. However, the Benjamin '397 patent does not have end tabs, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a provision for linking together multiple fence vegetation barriers.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fence bottom shield that allows preventing grass and weeds from growing up through the links or low openings in a fence. The Kinnison '866 patent, the Fisk et al. '783 patent, the Blackburn '980 patent, the Cobler '388 patent, the Niemann '624 patent, and the Benjamin '397 patent make no provision for end tabs. The Kinnison '866 patent, the Fisk et al. '783 patent, the Blackburn '980 patent, the Cowles et al. '780 patent, and the Benjamin '397 patent lack a provision for linking themselves together. The Johnson '472 patent and the Cobler '388 patent do not have tab receiving slot. The Johnson '472 patent omits screws that pass through the fence to which it is attached. The Niemann '624 patent and the Cowles et al. '780 patent lack screws.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved fence bottom shield that can be used for preventing grass and weeds from growing up through the links or low openings in a fence. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the fence bottom shield according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing grass and weeds from growing up through the links or low openings in a fence.